


Никого сна для помутненных разумов (No Sleep for Troubled Minds)

by alisachechnova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Biphobia, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M, Marauders, Mexican American Remus Lupin, Mild Angst, Public Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Сириус Блэк любит Римуса Люпина уже десять лет. Ночь в кровати в доме бабушки и дедушки Сириуса может наконец пробудить чувства, похороненные слишком давно.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bisexual Visibility, HP Diversity





	Никого сна для помутненных разумов (No Sleep for Troubled Minds)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Sleep for Troubled Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485724) by [pommedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

Сириус лежит в гостевой спальне в доме его бабушки и дедушки и не может уснуть. Римус Люпин спит рядом с ним или, как минимум, Сириус предполагает, что он спит. Они дружат уже десять лет, но ни разу не спали на одной кровати. Это всегда всё упрощало.  
Спать на одной кровати с парнем не было проблемой. Он спал на одной кровати с Джеймсом и Питером уже много раз. Но с Римусом никогда. Сириус представлял это, но в его фантазиях это была кровать в его собственной квартире, а не в доме его гомофобных бабушки и дедушки.  
Конечно, в его фантазиях Римус был так же заинтересован в мужчинах, как и Сириус. Восхитительный католик Римус Люпин никогда бы не смог полюбить мужчину. Не так, как любит Сириус.  
Римус хмыкает и переворачивается, его голая нога внезапно слегка упирается в ногу Сириуса. Сириус замирает и безмолвно ругает себя за мгновенное возбуждение. Он, должно быть, издал звук, потому что Римус спрашивает: «Ты что-то сказал?»  
«Нет», — отвечает Сириус.  
К удивлению Сириуса, Римус не двигает ногой. «Возможно, он не хочет быть неловким» — думает Сириус. Сириус решает спровоцировать его блефом, двигая ногу немного ближе. Римус издает звук, но не двигается. Сердце Сириуса бьется в груди, и он пытается понять, что он, блять, делает. Он был влюблен в Римуса Люпина с тех пор, когда тот был десятилетним американцем, что переехал в Англию.  
Мать Римуса была наполовину мексиканкой, наполовину американкой и вышла замуж за англичанина. Римус вырос в Америке, но они, наконец, переехали в Британию, когда Римусу было десять. Он быстро подружился с Джеймсом и Сириусом. Они вернули застенчивого мальчика к жизни, в конце концов узнавая, что в нем было озорство.  
Сириус осознал, что он гей уже тогда. Он едва ли понимал, что означает это слово, но он знал, что это то, кем он является. Он думал, что его родители тоже знают. Именно поэтому они обращались с ним так плохо и больше заботились о его брате — Регулусе. Сириус не уверен, становится ли ситуация лучше или хуже от того, что он винит себя в их насилии. Он старается не думать об этом слишком много.

«Я не могу уснуть» — признает Сириус.  
«Я тоже»  
Голос Римуса мягкий и все еще очень американский после всех этих лет.  
«Нервничаешь насчет завтра?» — интересуется Сириус, полагая, что это именно фестиваль Гластонбери не дает ему уснуть.  
«Не особо. Я не знаю, в чём проблема» — бормочет Римус, ерзая по кровати, но не убирая свою ногу с места.  
«Если ты нервничаешь по поводу фестиваля, то ты не обязан идти» — говорит Сириус.  
«Нет. Я взволнован. А ты нервничаешь?» — спрашивает Римус.  
Сириус хочет ответить «да». Он нервничает, но не из-за фестиваля. Он нервничает потому, что мужчина, которого он любит, очень нежно двигает своей ногой по его собственной, и это ощущение отзывается прямо в его члене.  
«Нет. Во всяком случае не об этом», — говорит Сириус, надеясь, что Римус не догадается.  
«Тогда из-за чего ты нервничаешь?»  
Сириус сглатывает:  
«Не из-за чего», — он врет, и Римус расстроенно вздыхает.  
«Это из-за твоих бабушки и дедушки?» — спрашивает Римус.  
«Ага», — произносит Сириус, солгав только наполовину.  
Его бабушка и дедушка — тори — очень религиозны. Если бы Джеймс и Питер не заняли мебель в гостиной, они бы никогда не позволили Сириусу разделить кровать с Римусом. Никто в его семье не знал о нём точно, но он всё ещё думал, что они что-то подозревают.  
«Это дерьмо. Но, как минимум, мы будем в отеле до конца фестиваля», — уверяет Римус.  
Сириус жалеет, что не настоял на том, чтобы спать на одной кровати с Джеймсом. Он бы сейчас мирно спал, если бы в его кровати был Джеймс. Сириус думал о том, чтобы сбегать в туалет и подрочить, но он знает себя. Он бы вернулся в кровать, и его член за мгновение стал бы твердым как камень.  
«Ага», — отвечает Сириус, осознавая, что его эрекция не даст ему уснуть всю ночь.  
«В любом случае, ты не должен подвергать себя тому, чтобы быть рядом с этими людьми. Ты ненавидишь свою семью, » говорит Римус.  
«Ага».  
Правда в том, что если бы его брат не сказал, что они приедут в Гластонбери, их бы здесь даже не было. Его отношения с семьей не замечательные, но иногда оказывается, что лучше успокоить их, чем противостоять их гневу. Это всего лишь одна ночь. Он подумал, что одна ночь не убьет их.  
«Ты… ты думаешь, они знают?» — спрашивает Римус.  
«Знают что?» — отвечает Сириус.  
«Что ты гей», — говорит Римус, как будто это очевидно.  
Сириус не знает, что ответить. Он замер в шоке.  
«Я-я… Откуда ты знаешь?» — заикается Сириус.  
«Все знают. Джеймс, Питер, я… Лили. Мы все знаем. Мы ждали», — мягко говорит Римус.  
«Ждали чего? Это никого больше не касается», — огрызается Сириус.  
«Ждали, пока ты расскажешь. Мы просто хотим поддержать тебя», — произносит Римус.  
«Ну уже поздно, не так ли», — ворчит Сириус.  
Римус вздыхает, переворачиваясь лицом к Сириусу, и его нога наконец убрана.  
«Извини. Я не хотел смущать тебя. Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я тебя поддерживаю», — говорит Римус, кладя руку на плечо Сириуса.  
Тронутый, Сириус кладет руку на вытянутую руку Римуса, осторожно сжимая его бицепс. Он слабо осознает, что они оба дрожат. Его ладони потные, а член вот-вот вырвется из его штанов.  
Они оба двигаются одновременно. Они сталкиваются носами друг с другом, перед тем как одни губы находят другие. У Римуса гораздо больше опыта в поцелуях. У него были девушки. Сириус целовал девочку один раз, когда ему было двенадцать, во время игры в «Правду или действие», и на этом его опыт ограничивался.  
Римус отстраняется, оставляя Сириуса задыхающимся и жаждущим.  
«Это было… неожиданно. Но хорошо. Это было хорошо, так ведь?» — говорит Сириус.  
Какое-то время Римус молчит, а затем говорит, «Прости. Я не должен был этого делать.»  
«Почему нет? Мне понравилось», — умоляет Сириус.  
«Я не гей», — говорит Римус, звуча так, будто он говорит это скорее себе, нежели Сириусу.  
«Римус, я…»  
«Нет. Я не гей. Я встречался с девушками. Я занимался сексом с девушками. Мне понравилось это! Я не гей!» — бормочет Римус, звуча все более расстроенно.  
«Наверное мне стоит уйти», — говорит Сириус, начиная отодвигаться, но Римус положил свою ладонь на его руку.  
«Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Останься. Т-ты… нужен мне», — Римус почти умоляет.  
Сириус пододвигается ближе и их губы снова сталкиваются. Щёки Римуса влажные, но Сириусу все равно. Он мечтал об этом моменте уже десятилетие. Для него всегда был только один парень. Сириус решает, что сейчас ему все равно, что Римус и правда гетеро. Он возьмет то, что сможет получить.  
Прежде чем он осознает, что происходит, Сириус уже прижат к Римусу, они трутся пахом друг о друга. Он может почувствовать член Римуса через пижаму, и это однозначно самая восхитительная вещь, которая когда-либо с ним случалась.  
«Могу я потрогать тебя?» — шепчет Сириус, и Римус едва слышно отвечает — «Да».  
Сириус целует щеку Римуса, запуская руку ему в штаны. Его член больше, чем Сириус ожидал.  
«Что-то случилось?» — спрашивает Римус Сириуса, не заметившего, что он замер на одном месте.  
«Нет», — отвечает Сириус, пока его рука двигается вверх и вниз по толстому стволу.  
Римус перемещает руку вниз под пижаму Сириуса, чтобы погладить его член. Сириус издает стон, который оказывается слишком громким.  
«Черт», — говорит Римус.  
«Прости. Это просто очень хорошо», — шепчет Сириус.  
«Ага… так и есть», — отвечает Римус низким голосом с придыханием.  
Сириус обхватывает член Римуса прямо под головкой, проводя большим пальцем по ребру. Римус отчаянно стонет, пока его рука скользит вдоль члена Сириуса. Сириус так жаждет трения.  
«Я хочу почувствовать тебя. Возьми их вместе», — просит Сириус.  
Римус тихо спускает свою пижаму вниз и Сириус делает то же самое. Их эрекции скользят друг по другу, такие теплые, твердые и приятные. Тихо и тяжело дыша, Сириус обхватывает рукой оба члена, сжимая и поглаживая их.  
«О-о. Это хорошо. Продолжай», — стонет Римус.  
Рука Сириуса находится на головке члена Римуса, пока его собственный член утыкается в него. Он уже близко и не знает, сколько еще сможет продержаться. Римус хнычет и произносит «Черт!», пока его член дергается, а сперма покрывает член и руку Сириуса.  
Рука Сириуса продолжает тереть ствол Римуса и его собственный, до тех пор, пока не достигает вершины удовольствия, и он попадает спермой на свою руку и член Римуса. Они оба замолкают, не считая тяжелого дыхания. Сириус не может поверить, что это произошло.  
«Мы должны вытереться», — говорит Римус.  
Сириус перекатываясь, переворачивает лампу, а затем хватает салфетки, отдавая часть Римусу и используя остальные для себя.  
«Так, я думаю, нам нужно поговорить», — говорит Сириус, пока вытирает себя.  
«О чем?» — говорит Римус.  
«О том, что только что произошло… о нас», — настаивает Сириус.  
«Ничего не случилось», — говорит Римус, без малейшей иронии в его голосе.  
Сириус смеется и смотрит на Римуса, но тот слезает с кровати, чтобы натянуть пижаму, отворачиваясь от Сириуса.  
«У нас только что был секс», — поясняет Сириус.  
«Нет, не было. Это был не секс. Мы просто дурачились. Все иногда возбуждаются», — говорит Римус, а Сириус в это время чувствует, будто его сердце падает вниз с огромной высоты.  
«Но… это значило что-то для меня», — говорит Сириус, пока слезы заполняют его глаза.  
«Мне жаль. Я не должен был давать тебе надежду. Я не гей», — говорит Римус, поворачиваясь, чтобы показать, что он тоже плачет.  
Лицо Римуса омрачено отвращением к себе. Сириус хотел бы понять, но он чувствует только боль и злость. Он хочет наброситься на Ремуса, но боится, что потеряет друга. А еще он мог разбудить своих бабушку и дедушку, и это было бы нехорошо.  
«Нет, извини. Я… я знал, что ты не гей, и я не должен был… я не должен был делать это», — Сириус плачет и возвращается обратно в кровать.  
Это был последний день фестиваля. Римус и Сириус едва ли говорили на протяжении всей недели. Но сейчас Джеймс утащил их всех, чтобы побродить возле фестиваля. Люди повсюду курят марихуану и находятся там, где их не должно быть. Все они вчетвером, вероятно, были на чьей-то земле. Но подобные вещи не останавливали их никогда раньше.  
В какой-то момент Джеймс и Питер пошли в другом направлении, и сейчас Сириус и Римус остались одни посреди деревьев. Сириус хотел поговорить о том, что произошло между ними, но не хотел быть тем, кто начнет этот диалог.  
«Я много думал о том, что случилось», — говорит Римус.  
«Тот парень с фестиваля, который поджег себя? Да, это было ужасно смешно», — бурчит Сириус.  
«Ты знаешь о чем я, Сириус. О том, что произошло между нами. Мне… жаль, если я вел себя, будто это ничего не значило. Это было бесчувственно», — объясняет Римус.  
«Ага. Так и было», — соглашается Сириус.  
«Я не гей. Я знаю, что это так. Я знаю, что меня привлекают женщины», — говорит Римус.  
«Так, может ты би», — предполагает Сириус.  
Римус усмехается.  
«Все говорят, что такого не существует», — отвечает Римус.  
«Что ты думаешь?» — спрашивает Сириус.  
«Я думаю… я знаю, что я чувствую», — говорит Римус, смотря на Сириуса, который подходит к нему.  
«И что ты чувствуешь?» — спрашивает Сириус.  
Римус подскакивает, и в одно мгновение они целуются. Сириус отстраняется и говорит: «Нет. Я не могу. Если ты будешь все отрицать. Я не смогу вытерпеть твои слова о том, что ты меня не любишь. Я умру.»  
«Я люблю тебя, Сириус Блэк», — говорит Римус и они снова целуются.  
Римус толкает Сириуса к дереву, потирая его рукой через штаны. У Сириуса стоит до боли, но он боится, что их поймают.  
«Позволь мне порадовать тебя. Я покажу тебе насколько я серьезен», — говорит Римус, вглядываясь своими нежными карими глазами в глаза Сириуса.  
«Х-хорошо», — говорит Сириус, и Римус падает на колени, грубо расстегивая штаны Сириуса, чтобы вытащить его член.  
Римус глубоко погружает его в себя, а Сириус оглядывается, ожидая, что кто-нибудь придет в любой момент. Сириус всё ещё не уверен, верит ли он Римусу. Он хочет верить ему. Он так сильно хочет ему верить. Его пальцы гладят макушку золотисто-коричневой головы Римуса, когда Римус отсасывает ему так, будто это единственная вещь в мире, которая имеет значение.  
«Я сейчас кончу», — предупреждает Сириус, затем стонет и кончает в рот Римуса.  
«Вот вы где!» — зовет откуда-то голос Джеймса Поттера.  
«Черт!» — взвизгивает Сириус, и Римус отступает, пока Сириус быстро застёгивается.  
Джеймс и Питер подбегают, когда Римус лежит на земле, вытирая рот.  
«Вы деретесь? Почему Римус на земле?», — спрашивает Джеймс, скептически смотря на них обоих.  
«Он неуклюжий. Упал», — говорит Сириус. И, технически, это правдиво.  
Сириус наклоняется и поднимает Римуса на ноги.  
«Идём обратно на фестиваль», — говорит Джеймс.  
«Я думаю, что они миловались, а мы их прервали», — шутит Питер.  
«Миловались? Ты сумасшедший? Римус не такой», — смеется Джеймс.  
«Вообще-то я такой», — произносит Римус, уверенно и не двигаясь.  
Джеймс оборачивается, поправляет очки и улыбается.  
«Справедливо, приятель», — отвечает Джеймс.  
Питер выглядит потрясенным, а затем просто пожимает плечами.  
«Ладно. Если все решено, мы можем вернуться на фестиваль», — говорит Римус, улыбаясь Сириусу, и впервые держит его за руку.


End file.
